Un dia especial para Elesis!
by neko-gotic
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Elesis, todo Grand Chase esta nervioso por como reaccionara ante su fiesta sorpresa. Es mi primera historia :3, igual me preparo para la lluvia de tomates. Pasen y lean. Actualizacion diaria (si no puedo actualizar aviso).
1. Capitulo 1: Una tranquila mañana

**Neko-gotic:** Hola mis lectores antes que nada Grand Chase no me pertenece.

**Devil: **Claro que no te pertenece.

**Neko-gotic:** ¬¬ que quisiste decir con eso?

**Devil: **Nada... *se va hacia sabe quién donde*

**Neko-gotic: **Ven aquí! *enfurecida con aura demoniaca*

**Devil: ***susurro*Mientras me escondo lean la historia de esta loca...

**Neko-gotic: **Te escuche! *agarra a devil y la empieza a sacudir*

**Mayu****:** ¬¬U ya dejen de pelear y ustedes lean la historia (｡◕‿◕｡) *Corre hacia ellas y las separa*

En una tranquila mañana el grupo de expedición Grand Chase descansaban en las habitaciones del castillo de Serdin, luego de que el día anterior habían luchado con unos gorgos y haber vencido por supuesto...

Elesis se levantó perezosamente (ya que no le gustaba levantarse temprano) y bajo hacia el comedor e iba a tratar de hacer el desayuno pero cierta elfa le gano de antemano...

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? es muy raro en ti.- dijo Lire al ver a Elesis acercarse a la cocina, aunque sabía que ese día era especial para ella (**N/A: **Luego sabrán porque, o lean la descripcion...) y sus sospechas eran acertadas, creía que ella iba a intentar hacer el desayuno y se levantó temprano para evitar eso... si tan solo se acordara de lo que paso aquel día que lo intento...

_Flashback__..._

_Era una mañana tranquila cuando se levantó Lire... aunque era demasiado temprano _ _para decir que era tranquila, porque a tal pelirroja se le ocurrió hacer el desayuno lamentablemente hizo explotar la cocina, al parecer echo algún ingrediente equivocado... salía humo de dicho lugar y desesperadamente corrió hacia la cocina... y se encontró con una graciosa escena..._

_-Elesis que... ocurrió?- Tratando de no reírse de su amiga intento acercase hacia ella pero no pudo ya que el cuarto de la cocina pero había muchos escombros, la mayoría de ellos eran grandes..._

_-L-lire *coof* *coof* no entiendo que ocurrió intente cocinar y... Exploto la cocina...- Al decir esto Lire no pudo aguantar la risa. -De que te ríes? no es chistoso._

_-Es q-que Elesis si tan solo vieras tu cara esta toda sucia y t-también tu ropa *ja ja*-Elesis al escuchar decir esto de su mejor amiga busco entre los escombros una sartén u olla para ver su reflejo y al encontrar una sartén *aunque estaba sucia por la explosión* se miró y en efecto estaba echa un asco, tenía el cabello todo enredado, su ropa estaba toda sucia y algo rota, su cara también estaba sucia._

_-T-t-tienes razón estoy echa un asco._

_Lire vio un libro de recetas aunque estaba sucia y rota por lo ocurrido, aún se podía leer y comprendió porque ocurrió lo que ocurrió estaba siguiendo mal los pasos de una de esas recetas, se volvió hacia Elesis y le pregunto..._

_-Elesis que receta estabas haciendo?- Esta agarro el libro *al revés* y le señalo una tarta de frutas. -Elesis... no me digas que... estabas leyendo así el libro...- Elesis solo asintió y Lire no aguanto más y soltó una carcajada, estaba leyendo el libro al revés es por eso que ocurrió "eso". Elesis no aguanto la forma en la que se reía su amiga y le pregunto "de que te ríes?"- Es q-que Elesis estabas le-leyendo el libro al revés- La pelirroja se dio cuenta de su error y lo único que hizo fue reírse de sí misma. Por suerte Arme se había ido junto con Ryan afuera desde muy temprano a entrenar junto con Ronan y cierto inmortal dormía profundamente y al parecer no se percató de la explosión, Jin también se había ido a entrenar pero solo._

_Fin de flashback..._

-Yo debería preguntarte eso...-dijo fría y cortante mientras miraba como Lire sacaba una tarta del horno impecable y apetecible.

-Bueno es que quería hacer hoy yo el desayuno y además no respondiste mi pregunta- Trataba de cambiar de tema desesperadamente ya que observo como su mirada se dirigía a la tarta que había echo y no era precisamente una mirada positiva sino una mirada de rencor por lo pasado hace un tiempo ya.

-Solo vine a... ummmhh... etto...- No sabía que decir, Lire sabía perfectamente sus intenciones pero Elesis no quería darle la razón (**N/A-** **devil:** TESTARUDA! **neko-gotic: **CALLATE!)- vine a buscar una taza... eso es una taza...- acto seguido agarro la taza que "necesitaba" y se fue.

-*suspiro* Elesis...

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones de los demás guerreros...

*Habitación de Ryan*

-uuuummmmmmmmnn... Que rico olor!- Se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo (hipnotizado por aquel olor) e inmediatamente se dirigió al comedor... allí se encontró con algo maravilloso (según el) era... una increíble tarta de frutas e intento acercarse... pero algo o alguien no le dejo...

-Ryyaaannn...- Era Lire que le detenía con un aura que decía perfectamente *acércate a esa tarta y MORIRAS* daba miedo, era poco decir que daba miedo, era pánico, angustia, temor y horror... esas palabras se cruzaban por la cabeza de recién mencionado porque si haces enfadar a esa elfa la pagaras caro si bien el sabia eso...

-uhhh... etto... Lire b-buen día!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

*Habitación de Sieghart*

-...- Sieghart sentía también aquel aroma a comida, pero sabía que si se acercaba a aquel comedor... le iría muuuyyy mal. Sabia eso porque hace unas semanas había jugado una apuesta con Ryan, pero él no había perdido así que la prenda de Ryan seria ir a "tomar prestado" unas galletas que había preparado Lire (esa elfa cocinaba demasiado bien a decir verdad...), pero no contaron con que Lire aun esta en el comedor y... terminaron los dos con golpes y moretones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

*Habitacion de Ronan*

-Hoy es su cumpleaños ehh- decia esto mientras miraba un calendario con la fecha actual marcada en el -supongo que tendre que regalarle algo...*suspiro*- mientras decia esto se incorporaba de la cama y se dirigia al comedor para despues ir a buscar un regalo...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

*Habitacion de Arme*

-ahhh, hoy es el cumpleaños de esa testaruda- decia esto y buscaba algo dentro de su habitacion- le tengo que dar 'esto' despues de todo... va a cumplir 16 años y todavia no sabe como se viste una mujer... *sigh* a veces creo que no sabe como ser una mujer...y claro con la forma en la que se viste es facil deducirlo...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

*Habitacion de Jin*

Esta se encontraba muy desordenada...

-ummm... supongo que sera de su agrado... despues de todo a ella le encanta las armas... creo que le gustara... *sonrisa* aun no se porque hago esto si apenas nos conocemos- salio de la habitacion, pues se dirigia al comedor a buscar algun refrigerio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

*En el comedor...*

Se en contraban Ryan y Lire, esta estaba zarandeandolo (**N/A: **sacudir, menear(?), golpear, agitar, mover, revolver, etc.) por querer 'probar' su tarta de frutas.

-a-yu-da...-estiraba su brazo para que alguien le ayude- Lire me quiere matar... ayudame Ronan...

-como es que quieres que no te mate?!... si querias llevarte MI tarta... de seguro, como gloton que eres querias comertelo no?...- esta elfa si que daba miedo... y tambien tiene una gran fuerza. Todos los presentes en aquella habitacion (Ronan, Arme y Jin)los miraban con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime diciendo con la mirada *estos dos comienzan a pelear desde temprano, ehh*

-mmm... Lire ya dejalo de seguro se lo queria comer, pero ya aprendio la leccion...- decia Ronan algo nervioso por el comportamiento de Lire hacia Ryan, aunque le extraño que ella se comportara asi, pero esos dos se viven peleando...

-de acuerdo Ronan...- lo solto- Y TU! que sea la ultima vez!

-Lire has visto a... Elesis?- solto la maga violeta, queria darle su regalo...- tengo que... decirle algo.

-emm... yo tambien sabes donde esta?- dijo Jin con algo de nerviosismo.

-mmm... no lo se hace un rato salio, pero no me dijo adonde.

-y para que quieren verla?... porque yo no me creo que quieran 'hablar' con ella... sobre todo tu, Jin- le miro de una manera molesta, Ronan.

Todos los presentes estaban desconcertados por esa actitud tan repentina de Ronan. Pero alguien aparecio en el comedor... y se asustaron por su expresion...

_Momentos antes..._

*Habitacion de Sieghart*

Dormia placidamente, pero unos gritos me despertaron.

"como es que quieres que no te mate?!... si querias llevarte MI tarta... de seguro, como gloton que eres querias comertelo no?..."

Era Lire quien lo habia despertado de su sueño.

- *sigh* que niños tan molestos!- se levanto de su cama con muy mala gana **(N/A: **Rima!, hare poesia okno.**) **y se dirigio al ccomedor con un aspecto que daba miedo a decir verdad...

_De vuelta en el comedor..._

**Neko-gotic: **CHAN CHAN CHAN! (inserte musica de suspenso!) bue... hasta aqui lo dejo, pero no se preocupen que mañana subo un nuevo capitulo... ya que no tengo clases...

**Devil: **claro como vaga que eres seguro y no haras nada!

**Neko-gotic:** TU TE CALLAS! no le hagan caso, y esperem con ansias el proximo capitulo...

**Devil: **como si tu historia fuera tan buena!

**Mayu: **no digas eso Devil! ademas este fic es el primero en español que se hace sobre Grand Chase!

**Neko-gotic: **Encerio?! -se desmaya-

**Devil: **Ves lo que haces ahora tengo que barrer...

**Neko-gotic: **TE ESCUCHE! bueno supongo que eso es todo... y si no les gusta me importa muy poco... bye-be (╯3╰)/

**?: **Esperen no me dejen!

**Neko-gotic: **q-quien eres tu?

**?: **muy pronto lo sabras... te puedo decir que, soy tu personalidad deseada...

**Devil: **Genial otra mas! de seguro es molesta! como tu!

**Neko-gotic: **Tu te callas! supongo que en el proximo capitulo sabremos quien eres!

**?: **Sip, asi es! en el proximo capitulo sabran quien soy!

**Neko-gotic: **Bueno lectores ya escucharon en el proximo capitulo sabran quien es! ahora si bye-be (╯3╰)/


	2. Cap 2: Un desayuno no muy tranquilo!

**Neko-gotic: **Lo prometido es deuda, aunque no haya reviews hay actualizacion! :3

**Devil: **Te lo dije! tu historia no es tan popular!

**Neko-gotic: **¬¬ CALLATE! ademas tu estas aqui gracias a mi..

**Devil: **Por desgracia...

**Neko-gotic: **mmm, y donde esta el huevo? se supone que hoy sabriamos quien es!

**Mayu: **Creo que ahi esta! (señala un huevo celeste con libritos como adorno)

**?: **Deacuerdo les mostrare quien soy...

**Devil: **Espera, primero lean el fic en que tanto se esforzo esta idiota (señala a Neko-gotic) y lo sabran al final ;)

**Neko-gotic: **Que?! A que te refieres con esta "idiota"!? ven aqi Devil!

**Mayu y ?: **Estas siempre peleando... -.-U

_De vuelta en el comedor..._

-S-Sieghart que s-sucede?- pregunto Ryan al ver la cara de su compañero inmortal, y la cara que tenia indicaba que estaba molesto.

-Nada... Solo queria saber, PORQUE DEMONIOS GRITAN DESDE TAN TEMPRANO!

-PERO SI YA ES TARDE! TU ERES EL UNICO QUE DUERME HASTA ESTAS HORAS!- Lire le respondio ella era la unica, aparte de Elesis, quien se atrevia a levantarle la voz o desafiarle.

-Tu eras quien gritaba?- Sieghart se tranquilizo, ya que aquella elfa le daba un poco de miedo por lo ocurrido hace un tiempo.

-SI ERA YO! ALGUN PROBLEMA?!- ella no se dejaba pisotear, eso lo aprendio de su querida amiga Elesis.

Todos los presentes estaban callados, sabian bien que no tenian que meterse entre ellos dos en una discusion porque bien sabian que Lire era amiga de Elesis, y eso significaba que estarian en problemas si se metian.

-Bueno Sieghart, Lire. Dejen esta discusion para otro momento, y pensemos en preparar algo para Elesis...- todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que Jin hablara, no porque sabia de su cumpleaños, sino por haber parado la "platica" entre Sieghart y Lire.

-Espera Jin, a que te refieres con "preparar algo para Elesis" ocurre algo que yo no sepa?- interrumpio el inmortal, Sieghart, al parecer no sabia la fecha del cumpleaños de su 'nieta'...

Lire estaba que echaba humo por lo que dijo Sieghart.- ACASO NO SABES CUANDO ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE TU NIETA?! ES EL COLMO QUE NO SEPAS! HASTA JIN SE ACUERDA!...- "_por favor que clase de 'abuelo' es?, increible que no se acuerde_" esto pensaba Lire al oir las palabras de Sieghart.

-Tranquila Lire, calmate, que de seguro a Sieghart se le olvido porque estaba ocupado con algo... VERDAD?!- respondio Ronan, intentando que Lire se calmara para poder idear algo juntos para Elesis.

-emm... s-si, estaba bus-buscando un regalo para mi nieta.- Sieghart sono nervioso por decir esto, ademas no sabia que excusa poner, y tenia que pedirle ayuda a la mejor amiga de su nieta... Lire, "sera una odisea pedirle ayuda a ella"; razonaba para si mismo.

-Yo ya tengo uno... aunque no se si sera de su agrado...- la maga violeta dijo con inseguridad.

-Y yo hice esta tarta...- la elfa hablo y señalo la apetecible tarta de frutas, por la cual hace un momento peleaba con Ryan...- PARA ELLA!- miraba con rencor a Sieghart y Ryan, haciendo quedar en claro que NADIE tocaria esa a no ser que ella quiera.

-Ok, ok, que haremos?- Toda la atencion estaba puesta en Ronan por decir aquello- una fiesta? o... alguna otra cosa?

Todos, absolutamente todos estaban pensando en que hacer para Elesis; sabian de antemano que a aquella espadachin no le agradaban aquellas cosas, a la que ella llamaba "estupideces"... Pero alguien interrumpio el pensamiento de todos los presentes...

-Chicos? Lire? hay alguien?- era Elesis... todos se asustaron; Arme y Jin se apresuraron a guardar sus regalos.

-ah aqui estan... que hacen?- Elesis sospechaba de que algo estaban tramando, no se comportaban como siempre...

-ehh, estabamos por desayunar... quieres acompañarnos?- Lire reacciono rapido, como sabiendo en que piensa la pelirroja.- como te habias ido sin desayunar... acompañanos!

-... deacuerdo, y... no tienen algo para decirme?- la pelirroja esperaba alguna felicitacion por su cumpleaños numero 16.

-No por que?- le respondio la pelivioleta, Arme. "_Tengo una fantastica idea, de seguro les gustara a los demas_..." pensaba.

-... por nada olvidenlo, mejor desayunemos.

-Si...- respondieron todos casi al unisono. Seguido de eso todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y esperaron que Lire les sirviera la tarta que habia mencionado, en especial Ryan que lo esperaba con ansias "_Tengo hambre sirve ya, por favor Lire_" pensaba mientras tanto el recien mencionado, mientras la seguia con la mirada.

Elesis por su parte no estaba tan ansiosa por el desayuno; mas bien estaba pensando en como todos se olvidaron de su cumpleaños. Ademas de que no queria ver la tarta de Lire, por lo ocurrido, cuando hizo explotar la cocina por accidente.

Todos desayunaron tranquilamente, sin discutir como lo hacian usualmente. Una mañana "tranquila" se podria decir... pero un grito resono por toda la habitacion...

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!- Era Lire quien gritaba, Ryan ese "desgraciado" como ella se referia cuando este hacia algo malo, esta vez estaba sugeto a su cintura y la miraba con una cara de 'cachorrito regañado'.

-Quiero mas tarta ^ ^ por favooorrr...- se estaba acercando a su rostro, quedaron frente a frente, Lire se sonrojo de sobremanera por tal accion de Ryan. Los demas los miraban sorprendidos todos menos Sieghart, este solo observaba pero no estaba sorprendido.

-Qu-que?- fue la unica respuesta de Lire; Ryan se acercaba peligrosamente a la boca de ella, y se acerco a su oido y le dijo...

-Quiero tarta!- en ese momento Elesis reacciono e intento levantarse de su asiento con la intencion de separarlos, pero quedo con el brazo extendido sin poder hacer nada... Lire le habia dado un golpe en la mejilla a Ryan, y quedo tumbado en el suelo masajeandose en el lugar del golpe; todos se quedaron perplejos e inmediatamente se pararon de sus respectivos lugares quedando alrededor de Ryan.

-QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE HACES ESO RYAN! TE LO ADVIERTO!- Sieghart se acerco hacia Ryan y solto algo que molesto AUN mas a la elfa.

-Ryan no puedes hacer nada bien, tienes que aprender... lo siento pero perdiste la apuesta...- el inmortal no se dio cuenta de su error hasta que noto una mirada de furia hacia el, era Lire la cual tenia como un aura demoniaca dirigida hacia Sieghart.

-QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!- "como se le ocurre hacer una apuesta asi? me las pagara, juro que me las pagara" en eso era lo que pensaba Lire.

Jin, Arme, Ryan, Ronan y Elesis se pasaron toda la mañana intentando calmar a Lire que perseguia a Sieghart por el jardin...

-"demonios por culpa de Sieghart no les podre contar a los demas la idea de un almuerzo especial por el cumpleaños de Elesis"- iba pensando Arme mientras corria detras de Lire junto con los demas.

**Neko-gotic:** Por fintermine! 

**Devil: **Si por fin... acepta que estabas de vaga y no querias hacerlo...

**?: **Dejen de discutir... ya es hora de que nazca *una luz brillante cubrio el huevo*, bueno me presento me llamo Chion encantada; naci de tu deseo de ser escritora.

**Neko-gotic: **guau... bueno Chion es un gusto conocerte... espero que te lleves bien con Devil ¬¬

**Devil: ***mira de arriba a abajo* te ves... como una oficinista con esa ropa... no me gusta...

**Chion: **Pues, no te pedi opinion... ¬¬

**Neko-gotic: **No peleen y despidamonos, lo siento si es mas corto que el anterior pero no tenia mucha inspiracion...

**Chion: **Lo importante es que lo hayas hecho...

**Todas: **bye-be (╯3╰)/ ... nos vemos en el proximo capitulo "Un almuerzo con sorpresas"... 


	3. Capitulo 3: Un almuerzo con sorpresas!

**Neko-gotic: **Holaaa, antes que nada agradezco el review de... FlutterRage, si soy nueva en esto y trato de adaptarme entre tantos escritores maravillosos... gracias por el review :)

**Devil: **Bueno deja de agradecer y comienza a escribir!

**Chion: **Tiene razon... COMIENZA A ESCRIBIR!

**Neko-gotic: **Tu también?... bueno ahí comienza...

-"demonios por culpa de Sieghart no les podre contar a los demás, la idea de un almuerzo especial por el cumpleaños de Elesis "- iba pensando Arme mientras corría a Lire, junto con los demás.

Luego de una hora de persecución...

Cada uno de los integrantes de Grand Chase se encontraba en un lugar diferente del castillo. Arme se apresuro en ir a la habitación de Lire para planear mejor su idea de un almuerzo afuera por la ocasión, esta se encontraba ahí... "_perfecto, así nadie nos molestara._" pensaba mientras ingresaba a la habitación de la susodicha.

-Lire, tienes un momento?- tenia que decir lo que había planeado o sino no tendría otra oportunidad.

-umm... si Arme, que sucede?- "_que ocurrirá ahora? espero que nada malo._" se encontraba preocupada por lo que diría Arme, su amiga.

-Se me ocurrió algo, ya sabes para festejar el cumpleaños de Elesis.- "_espero que lo acepte, así podremos convencer a los demás._"

-Y... ¿De que se trata?- "_uff que alivio escuchar eso._"

-Pues... estaba pensando en un almuerzo afuera, como algo entre nosotros... sin molestar a nadie del castillo.- "_acepta, acepta, hazlo Lire, acepta por favor._"

-Mmm... Puede ser pero habría que hablarlo con los demás, si fuera por mi acepto, pero como te dije antes hay que saber la opinión de los demás...- _"es una gran idea; pero sino aceptan... les daré unos buenos golpes... es lo único que tenemos después de todo." _Esto tenia ganas de decirle, pero no lo dijo.

-Enserio? pues que esperamos, vamos!- acto seguido la maga violeta agarro a Lire del brazo y la 'arrastro' literalmente en busca de sus compañeros para contarle su 'grandiosa' idea.

En otro lugar del castillo...

Se encontraba Jin y Elesis entrenando, como siempre lo hacían cada mañana, pero mas por la insistencia de la espadachín. Jin siempre accedía así que se volvió una rutina para ambos; tanto que se llevaban bastante bien, pero solo eran amigos, aunque los demás integrantes de Grand Chase los veían como una pareja, sin importar cuantas veces les decían todo lo contrario, al final desistieron y no les interesa lo que piensen de ellos.

-Oye Jin...- interrumpió Elesis la practica.

-¿Que sucede? Acaso te cansaste?- dijo sarcásticamente el luchador.

Elesis lo fulmino con la mirada por su 'bromita'. -No, lo que quería saber es porque actúan tan extraño... es decir desde esta mañana que actúan así... y lo mas importante nadie me felicito por mi cumpleaños.- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, pero Jin lo alcanzo a oír.

-Ahh, entiendo... así que te preocupaba el hecho de que no te saludaramos.- "_si supieras que estamos organizando algo especial por tu cumpleaños..._"

Elesis se sorprendió de que Jin oyera lo que había dicho hace un momento. -Pe-pero, por que actuaban tan extraño esta mañana?- quería cambiar de tema, ella no soportaba que supieran en que estaba pensando, odiaba eso.

-Ehh... no actuábamos raro, debió ser tu imaginación... ademas ven aquí!- Jin abrazo a Elesis por sorpresa. -Felicidades!... Feliz cumpleaños!...

La pelirroja se sonrojo instantáneamente al recibir el abrazo de Jin; se quedo inmóvil, muda y nerviosa... No sabia como reaccionar ante esa situación tan incomoda, no sabia que decir, ni como responder a tal acción, solo podía esperar a que Jin la soltara. Jin la soltó con cuidado, como si de una muñeca se tratase.

-Quédate aquí que enseguida regreso...- y este se fue corriendo hacia dentro del castillo.

Elesis por fin reacciono, y se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar hace un instante, se sonrojo al pensar eso y trato de olvidarlo.

-Pero que demonios le sucede? *sigh*... lo esperare para saber que es lo que quiere... ojala y no se demore...- "_estúpido Jin, acaso no se da cuenta de que soy una mujer, se que no me comporto como tal... pero tiene que pensar en los demás... digo que pasaría si nos hubieran visto, no quiero ni imaginarlo _".

Mientras esperaba impaciente a Jin, se recostó debajo de un árbol, pensando en la platica que habían tenido y que solo era su imaginación, el hecho de que sus compañeros actuaran así con ella... Y para agregarle aun mas a la situación, ninguno la había felicitado por su cumpleaños, ni siquiera Lire, su mejor amiga... Iba pensando en estas cosas; se estaba quedando dormida, hasta que oyó una voz que la llamaba...

-Elesis... despierta!- era Lire quien la llamaba "su mejor amiga", quien ni siquiera se habia acordado de su cumpleaños.

-¿Que quieres Lire?... paso algo malo?

-No, no, no paso nada malo... Solo que... comeremos afuera, como si fuera un picnic. Quería saber si estas de acuerdo en venir con nosotros a almorzar...- "_por favor Elesis di que si, costo mucho trabajo convencer a los __demás_"

-Mmm... si porque no, ademas supongo que esta bien salir de vez en cuando...- "_solo espero que no salgan con una de sus estupideces..._"

-Muy bien, entonces prepárate que enseguida nos vamos...- "_gracias Elesis, gracias por aceptar, estoy tan feliz de que lo aceptaras tan bien_"

-*sigh* de acuerdo, iré a cambiarme...

Hace unos momentos dentro del castillo...

Mientras Arme, la maga violeta 'arrastraba' a su amiga Lire por todo el pasillo, buscando a sus compañeros de batalla, se encontraron con Ronan, y este estaba conversando con Ryan...

-Pues Ryan... a ti se te ocurre algo para regalarle a Elesis? Es que no tengo muchas ideas, y no se que podría gustarle ademas de las armas...- era Ronan quien hablaba. Arme se oculto junto con Lire para escuchar mas su conversación.

-Mmm... no se Ronan, mejor pregúntaselo a Lire, ya sabes es su mejor amiga...- Lire también los oyó, y tenia curiosidad por escuchar mas su platica. Pero alguien apareció detrás de ellas...

-Oigan, que no saben que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- Sieghart, perfecto ese inmortal hizo que las descubrieran...

-Qu-que? que hacen ustedes aquí? acaso se les perdió algo?- el peliazul respondió al notar la presencia de sus compañeras...

-Ehh, claro que no... solo queríamos comentarles algo que se nos acaba de ocurrir junto con Lire- la maga violeta se puso nerviosa, por esos comentarios de parte de Ronan.

-S-si, ademas no venimos a comentarles, sino a que acepten la idea de Arme...- Lire, respondió sin nervios... Solo quería que aceptaran y ya.

-Bueno digan su 'fantástica idea'.- "_ese druida me las pagara"_ en esto pensaba Lire, ya que noto el sarcasmo en lo que dijo.

-Bueno esta es la idea, ¡Almorzar afuera!. Como si fuera un picnic. ¿Que les parece?- se notaba el entusiasmo de Arme en sus palabras.

-Yo conozco lo suficiente a mi nieta, y les aseguro que no aceptara...- el inmortal hizo perder el entusiasmo a Arme...

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! Te apuesto a que aceptara, Sieghart... Ademas tu dices conocer mucho a Elesis, pero ni siquiera te acuerdas de su cumpleaños.- callo al inmortal con sus palabras e incluso lo desafió... Lire si que sabia lo que le dolía a Sieghart perder una apuesta...

Sieghart le miraba con molestia, y Lire lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante...

-Bueno... yo estoy de acuerdo con su idea...- Ronan fue el primero en aceptar. "_que bien!_" pensaba la maga violeta.

-Mmm... no estoy muy convencido, pero también estoy de acuerdo...- Ryan también acepto, solo faltaba Sieghart...

-Y que dices Sieghart... ¿estas de acuerdo?- pregunto Ronan...

-No creo que Elesis acepte, pero si no hay mas ideas... estoy de acuerdo...

En ese momento todos lo presentes vieron como Jin pasaba corriendo delante suyo. Lire decidió detenerlo así que le puso 'el pie' para que se detuviera. Este se detuvo dando un salto mortal hacia atrás y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿Que sucede? *jadeo*- Jin por poco y se cae por el pie de Lire, suerte que lo vio a tiempo, sino hubiera acabado en el suelo...

-Queríamos saber tu opinión acerca de un almuerzo 'especial' para Elesis... como un picnic...- respondió Arme instantáneamente a la pregunta de su compañero, Jin.

-Pues... si, por que no? no perdemos nada con intentarlo...- respondió de una manera amigable...

-Bueno pues entonces le avisare... Ustedes vayan preparando las cosas que harán falta...- decía mientras se marchaba nuestra arquera.

En la habitación de Elesis...

No sabia que ponerse, nuestra espadachín no tenia vestidos o ropa mas 'femenina' para cambiarse. Cuando se disponía a salir y pedirle ayuda a Lire, entro alguien...

-Elesis... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- era Arme que entro y la abrazo, felicitándola por su cumpleaños.

-Gra-gracias Arme...- no sabia que decir, solo le salían esas palabras.

-Toma, espero que te guste!- le entrego un paquete envuelto con papel de lunares y moño. Era un regalo de parte de su amiga Arme.

-Umm... gracias, lo abriré...

-Adelante, ábrelo...

El regalo era un vestido rojo con lunares negros, tenia como adorno una cinta negra alrededor de la cintura...

-Úsalo ahora, es mas te prestare unos zapatos para que combine- Elesis no sabia que decir estaba sorprendida, ya que necesitaba algo así para ponerse...

-Gracias Arme, es muy hermoso- le sonrió calidamente a su amiga Arme, para luego abrazarla.

-De nada Elesis, bueno apresúrate y cámbiate. Quiero ver la expresión de los demás al verte linda...- Arme se retiro y la dejo para que se vistiera.

Elesis se probo el vestido y le quedaba perfecto. Solo le hacia falta los zapatos y estaría lista.

-Aquí están! pruebatelos, de seguro te quedan bien...- Arme se quedo callada, vio a Elesis, estaba hermosa según ella.

-¿Que? me veo mal?- estaba insegura por la forma en que la miro.

-... te ves fantástica, toma pontelos... Te espero afuera.- "_enserio... me veo fantástica?... que buena noticia escuchar eso _" pensaba Elesis cuando Arme se retiro.

Unos 10 minutos después...

-Creo que ya esta...- dijo Elesis y salio de su habitación. Lo que no sabia es que le esperaba una sorpresa...

**Neko-gotic: **Bueno hasta aquí... uff me canse de escribir tanto... bueno un agradecimiento especial para mis dos amigas Vilma y Romi, me ayudaron a idear un poco este capitulo...

**Chion: **Dejen reviews para esta pobre escritora... Que esta vez se esforzó mucho!

**Devil: **Pero que diablos estas diciendo?! si esta vaga de pura suerte escribió...

**Neko-gotic: **¬¬... bueno me despido hasta el próximo capitulo "Un almuerzo con sorpresas 2"... lo se no soy mu original con los títulos...

**Devil:** Recién te das cuenta?

**Neko-gotic: **¬¬ mis lectores me despido (otra vez xD) bye-be (╯3╰)/


	4. Capitulo 4: Un almuerzo con sorpresas 2!

**Neko-gotic: **Gomen! No subí capitulo, no tengo excusa... Estaba probando un nuevo juego que descargue! :3

**Devil: **Tu y tus juegos! Escribí esta estúpida historia de una maldita vez! IDIOTA!

**Neko-gotic: **A quien les dices "idiota"? Ademas, aun no va a terminar... faltan varios capítulos...

**Chion: **Ustedes no aprenden mas! Y si, va a haber otra historia de Grand Chase! °-°U ups... bueno sigan leyendo que aquí no paso nada...

**Neko-gotic: **U.U... bueno se darán cuenta que estas dos son muy molestas! sin mas que agregar lean! *susurro* Chion! metiste la pata... Hasta el fondo! ¬¬

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos 10 minutos después...

-Creo que ya esta...- dijo Elesis y salio de su habitación. Lo que no sabia es que le esperaba una sorpresa...

Ronan la esperaba afuera ya que el se ofreció para 'distraer' un rato a Elesis, mientras los demás preparaban el picnic. No sabia que hacer solo esperaba detrás de la puerta... Pensaba en que estaba tardando, pero cuando menos lo espero se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Se quedo boquiabierto al verla, es decir "_esa es Elesis? esta hermosa, creo que soy afortunado en verla primero_" o por lo menos en eso pensaba al verla parada debajo del marco de la puerta.

-Ronan? Estas bien, te sucede algo?- Elesis lo llamaba, este por fin reacciono.

-... Elesis, te ves muy bien, quiero decir estas hermosa... de donde sacaste ese vestido? no sabia que tenias uno...- el peliazul, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía y hablo con muchos nervios, por temor de como esta pudiera reaccionar.

La pelirroja se sonrojo ante tales comentarios, se sorprendió de que Ronan la estuviera esperando... No podía articular palabra, solo se limito a decir unas pocas.

-Gra-gracias, Ronan... El vestido me lo regalo Arme, por cierto que haces aquí?

-Emm, pues...- no sabia que excusa poner. "_rayos, ahora que digo._" -Pues te vine a acompañar hasta el lugar donde haremos el 'picnic'... De seguro Lire no te dijo el lugar, no?- "_espero que Lire no le haya dicho el lugar..._"

-Pues a decir verdad, no me lo dijo... Entonces donde es?

-Sígueme, te acompañare!- "_bien, bien, uff por poco y me descubre_".

Elesis caminaba junto con Ronan, iban platicando de cosas triviales. Cuando llegaron al jardín de atrás. Se iban acercando al lugar donde se haría el picnic; pero Elesis se detuvo... Como llevaba zapatos de tacón, y al caminar en un lugar dificultoso, era coherente que se tropezaría o se le rompería uno de sus zapatos... Cosa que sucedió... Tropezó y callo sentada.

-Que pasa, te ocurre algo?- se agacho el peliazul, quedando a la misma altura de su compañera.

-Creo que se me rompió uno de los zapatos...- _"demonios Arme, como diablos usabas estos zapatos inútiles?" _maldecía una y otra vez por dentro.

-Déjame ver...- agarro el pie izquierdo de la joven y lo observo. -si al parecer se rompió el pequeño tacón, tendré que sacártelo, sino no podrás caminar bien...

-... De acuerdo, *sigh* creo que no estoy acostumbrada a usar zapatos.- soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Debe ser...- también se rió por el comentario.- pero ahora que zapatos usaras... o tienes otros?

-Mmm, no se... tengo unas 'chatitas', aunque hace mucho que no las uso...- se la notaba pensativa.

-¿Quieres que te las traiga?- Ronan se ofreció, a ayudarla con el pequeño inconveniente.

-Sera mejor ir los dos, porque no confió en que un hombre entre a mi habitación... Ademas no sabes donde están... Te acompañare!- se paro de forma brusca, apoyo el pie en el suelo pero enseguida lo quito...

-De acuerdo... apóyate en mi hombro, sino te lastimaras el pie, hazme caso!- acto seguido le extendió la mano.

-... Esta bien- acepto de muy mala manera la ayuda que le brindaba Ronan. Este se limito a sonreír.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A unos metros de ahí...

Estaban los demás miembros de Grand Chase preparando el picnic, Sieghart y Ryan fueron obligados a ayudar, mientras que los demás hacían el resto porque querían hacerlo.

-Uff, que suerte que ya casi terminamos! Estoy cansada...- dijo Lire, esta se sentó sobre el mantel que habían puesto y desvió su mirada hacia los demás... No tardo en enojarse al ver a Sieghart echado como si nada. -Oye, que no piensas hacer nada?!- este se dio la vuelta y le dirigió la mirada a Lire.

-... yo? Pues ya hice mi parte, solo queda esperar a mi nieta...- y volvió a cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a descansar.

La rubia se paro y se dirigió hacia su compañero con paso firme, sin percatarse de que el lugar donde había decidido reposar Sieghart estaba con muchas piedras alrededor. Al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado... se tropezó y cayo encima de este. El inmortal sintió el peso de una persona encima suyo y abrió los ojos para saber quien estaba encima de el.

-...- sonrió de lado y se le ocurrió una broma para la elfa. -Acaso no puedes estar sin mi?... Lire. -"_perfecto! ahora si me divertire..._"

Lire se podía comparar con una manzana en esos momentos, solo se limito a desviar la mirada, sin mas intento pararse pero alguien la sujeto del brazo.

-Ya te vas?...- lo dijo seductoramente haciendo que a Lire se le paren los pelos de punta... "_te tengo... Lire._"

-Pero que demonios te pasa?! Suéltame!- "_Que le sucede a este idiota? Esta loco... Estúpido, idiota!_"

Un mal movimiento, eso se podría decir ya que Lire al intentar soltarse de Sieghart, intento zafarse del agarre (tirando del brazo de este) pero solo logro caer de nuevo encima del inmortal.

Quedaron cara a cara, mirándose, la elfa desvió la mirada pero Sieghart la obligo, tomándole suavemente del mentón, a mirarlo. Lire no se resistió y solamente cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto del inmortal.

-Mírame...- la elfa no le hizo caso y seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Lo siguiente ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, Sieghart empezó a acercarse a los labios de la elfa, quedo a solo un centímetro de besarla, ambos sentían la respiración de cada uno.

El resto del grupo se dio cuenta de que faltaban ambos y los estaban buscando con la mirada; cuando los encontraron no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, eran Lire y Sieghart, estaban a punto de besarse; era increíble, ellos se llevaban como perro y gato... Y ahora estaban a punto de besarse. No querían decir nada, por el contrario querían saber que mas pasaría entre esos dos.

P.O.V. Lire.

Pero que carajos le pasa a este idiota?! Mas le vale que se detenga, sino quiere recibir una golpiza. Siento un cosquilleo cerca de mi nariz... (abrí los ojos) PERO QUE DEMONIOS! Que intenta hacer este idiota?!... Acaso me va a besar? No, no creo que se atreva... o si?

Escuche unos pasos, alguien se estaba acercando, y pensé que seria Arme, así que instintivamente volví a cerrar los ojos...

-¡¿Pero que hacen?! Acaso no van a ayudarnos?!- era Ryan... Y parecía muy molesto. Cuando hablo ya no sentí el cosquilleo, al parecer Sieghart se aparto.

-Nada que te interese, y creo que Lire ya ayudo... no?- ese era Sieghart, pero que esta diciendo? Iba a decir algo pero me interrumpieron

-Y tu?... Tu no ayudaste en nada...- entiendo que este molesto, después de todo yo lo obligue, técnicamente... Pero, por que actuaba de esa manera?

Fin P.O.V. Lire.

P.O.V. Sieghart.

Estaba a punto de besarle, cuando alguien se acerco hacia nosotros. Quien diablos es el o la idiota que viene a interrumpirnos?

-¡¿Pero que hacen?! Acaso no van a ayudarnos?!- era Ryan... Pero que demonios le sucede? Acaso no ve que estamos 'ocupados' **(N/A: **muy ocupados! :3**)**

-Nada que te interese, y creo que Lire ya ayudo... no?- supongo que ya se ira...

-Y tu?... Tu no ayudaste en nada...- pero que tiene que ver? Si ayude o no ayude?

-... Ya dejen de discutir!- volví a mirar a Lire, y se estaba levantando... - parecen niños...

Luego me fui donde estaban los demás. Supongo que tendré que ayudar con esto...

Fin P.O.V. Sieghart.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dentro del castillo...

P.O.V. Elesis.

Nos dirigíamos a mi habitación, mientras me sostenía del hombro de Ronan. Llegamos y nos pusimos a buscar las 'chatitas'...

-Oye Ronan, encontraste algo?- le dirigió la mirada al peliazul. Estaba buscando en el armario...

-...- no me respondió. Me dirigí hacia el y vi que estaba mirando un... ¿Libro?

-¿Que lees?- al decir esto se asusto...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Neko-gotic: **Si lo se... Deje en suspenso, pero es que hasta ahora no tengo muchas ideas... Pero no se preocupen que seguiré con el fic!

**Chion: **...- esta amordazada y atada en una silla.

**Neko-gotic: **No escucho nada... Por cierto le mando un saludo a Vilma y Romina... También a un compañero que leyó la historia y me sugirió que no añadiera tantos detalles... Pero no le hago caso...

**Devil: **Sin duda eres bastante loca... Supongo que ya cerraras tu estúpida boca y nos iremos no?

**Neko-gotic: **¬¬... Bueno no tengo nada mas que decir, asi que me despido... Bye-be (╯3╰)/ *se cierra un telón(?)* Esperen, esperen, en el próximo capitulo tendremos un invitado especial... Dejen reviews!


	5. Capitulo 5: Por fin almorzaremos o no?

**Neko-gotic: **Holas! Hoy si pude subir! =D... El jueves tenia planeado subir pero tuve una prueba de matemática u-u... Espero que me haya ido bien (aunque ni estudie xD). Gracias por leer, para los que dejan reviews, me ayudan a progresar =D gracias.

**Devil: **Bueno basta de agradecimiento y comienza a escribir el capitulo! D:

**Neko-gotic: **¬¬ supongo que tendré que comenzar a escribir... Bueno gente linda lean :3 (los feos no lean... okno. xD)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

P.O.V. Elesis.

-¿Que lees?- al decir esto se asusto. Me acerque mas a el y tenia... un cuaderno, mas exactamente, Mi Diario... Esperen MI Diario?!

-... N-nada.- Volteo a verme y oculto Mi Diario entre sus manos. Es todo se lo quitare...

-¿Que escondes?- listo! es su ultima oportunidad... de salir vivo de aquí!

-N-nada, no oculto nada...- Ronan estaba sentado en el suelo, me acerque aun mas, con desesperación... Si este estúpido leyó algo de Mi Diario, estará muerto! Que lo tenga por seguro...

-Dámelo... ¡Se que tienes Mi Diario!- trate de arrebatárselo, sin éxito.

Seguimos luchando arrebantandonos el Diario mutuamente, yo le arrebate Mi Diario de nuevo y me abrace a el (estábamos en el suelo peleando), yo termine debajo de el y el encima mio aprisionandome con sus brazos. Cerré los ojos no quería verlo, sentía vergüenza ante esta situación. No se que mas paso en ese momento; solo se que podía sentir una respiración cerca de mi rostro... Sentí que mis mejillas ardían, tenia que evitar que ese idiota se acercara mas, pero me quede inmóvil, paralizada. Si paralizada, solo podia rezar para que alguien lo detuviera o el parara... Solo se me cruzo por la cabeza darle una cachetada.

Fin P.O.V. Elesis.

P.O.V. Ronan.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a su habitación e inmediatamente nos pusimos a buscar el calzado... Yo busque adentro del armario y ella siguió buscando debajo de su cama. Mientras buscaba encontré algo que me llamo la atención; ¿era un libro? lo hojee sin tanta importancia y algo cayo de aquel libro era una pequeña foto. La vi mas detalladamente y en ella estaba una niña pelirroja y un hombre al lado de ella; la niña era Elesis pero... ¿Quien sera el hombre que estaba al lado de ella? Sieghart no era eso lo tengo por seguro... Sera acaso el padre de Elesis?

Creo que estaba muy concentrado en la foto que me olvide de que estaba buscando el calzado de Elesis. Ademas oí una voz, seguramente la de ella, que me estaba llamando. Se acercaba a mi, guarde la foto dentro del 'libro' e intente ponerlo en su lugar...

-¿Que lees?- me asuste, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, algo me daba mala espina **(N/A: **Y no te equivocas! °-°U**)**... Como si algo malo pasaría.

-...N-nada.- voltee a verla y trate de guardar el 'libro' sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Que escondes?- me estaba dando miedo, esa reacción de Elesis no me lo esperaba. Y no pude poner el libro en su lugar... Rayos!

-N-nada, no oculto nada...- quise tratar de esquivar la pregunta que me hacia.

-Dámelo... Se que tienes Mi Diario!- ¿Diario? El libro que tenia... ¿Es su Diario? Ahh es por eso que estaba reaccionando así. Trato de arrebatármelo, pero yo la esquive, por instinto.

Y así seguimos luchando continuamente en el suelo, hasta que ella me lo quito en un descuido mio, se aferro a su Diario y cayo de espalda hacia el piso. Aun no logro entender como pero, caí encima suyo e intente levantarme, estirando mis brazos alrededor de su cabeza, ella en ese momento cerro los ojos; supongo que me deje llevar y... me iba acercando a sus labios, se veía tan hermosa así sonrojada, ya podía sentir su respiración agitada... No podía aguantar mas, tenia que besarla, era ahora o nunca.

Luego de eso escuche unos pasos, y alguien había abierto la puerta... Diablos de seguro malinterpretaran los hechos, voltee a ver quien era, Arme y... ¿Jin? Que harán esos dos aquí, si supuesta mente yo la tendría que acompañar a Elesis, no ellos. Voltee de nuevo hacia Elesis y esta ya estaba mas 'lucida'; luego note que tenia levantada su mano (ya me puedo imaginar para que...) y me dio una cachetada.

Fin P.O.V. Ronan.

P.O.V. Jin.

Estábamos preocupados porque no aparecían Elesis y Ronan, así que Arme y yo nos dirigimos adentro del castillo... Caminábamos por los pasillos y oímos voces proveniente de la habitación de Elesis; parecía ser que era ella y estaba discutiendo con alguien, probablemente Ronan...

-Jin, escuchaste las voces?- Arme interrumpió mi pensamiento; aunque era de lo mismo que me hablaba ella.

-Si, creo que venían de la habitacion de Elesis.- estaba preocupado, quien sabe que estaría pasando en esa habitación.

Corrimos prácticamente, luego paramos y nos quedamos allí... Parados frente la puerta de la habitación, aun se podía escuchar ruidos, como si estuvieran peleando. Yo pensé lo peor, creía que podía estar en peligro, así que me apresure a abrir la puerta. Pero la escena que vieron mis ojos me dejaron atónito.

Era Elesis... y Ronan; ambos estaban en el piso, el encima de Elesis a punto de besarla, ella debajo de el con los ojos cerrados esperando el beso en sus labios. En ese momento se me vino a la cabeza la escena de Lire y Sieghart; paso lo misma situación, la diferencia fue que alguien los detuvo, mas exactamente Ryan. Pero esto era un poco diferente. Aparte mis pensamientos y volví mi mirada hacia ellos. Aun parecía no percatarse de nuestra presencia; aunque no tardaron en darse cuenta de ello, porque mi compañera Arme se encargo de que nos notaran, ella se reía como si estuviera loca, parecía que esta situación le causaba mucha gracia. No me atrevia a decir nada, de hecho solo me quede mirando a Arme (un poco sorprendido por su actitud); luego volvi a mirarlos y ya se habían apartado. Elesis seguía en el piso pero estaba sentada aferrada a algo (aun sonrojada); Ronan en cambio estaba parado a un lado de Elesis, escondía su mirada con su flequillo. Parecía estar ¿avergonzado?, pues eso creo, quería tratar de romper el 'silencio' incomodo; Arme ya había parado de reír, así que decidí hablar.

-... Eh, creo que tenemos que ir afuera de seguro se estarán preocupando porque no aparecemos...- Elesis se levanto y guardo algo en su armario.

-Jin, Arme, Ronan... Aun tengo que buscar algo para ponerme...- solo nos dijo esto y nos 'corrió' hacia la puerta.

-P-pero Elesis si ya estas lista ¿que tienes que ponerte?- se dirigió Arme hacia la pelirroja.

-Lo que sucede es que... ¡TUS ESTÚPIDOS ZAPATOS NO SIRVEN Y POR ESO ME TARDE! Ademas, ¡AHORA TENGO QUE BUSCAR UNAS SANDALIAS QUE NO SE DONDE MIER** ESTÁN!- nunca me imagine que Elesis explotara así, aunque debo reconocer que así es ella. pero de todas formas.

-... ¡ENTONCES APRESÚRATE, QUE YA TENGO HAMBRE Y NO ME QUEDARE HAMBRIENTA POR TU CULPA!- ahí van de nuevo, peleando como de costumbre...

-Cállense, parecen unas niñas! Arme dejemos que Elesis se cambie...- odiaba ver a esas dos pelear parecían unas niñas inmaduras.

Ya nos estábamos retirando cuando Elesis hablo.

-Jin, p-podrías esperarme, qui-quiero decir para luego acompañarme.

-... Si, por supuesto- me sorprendió que Elesis dijera eso.

Todos salimos, Ronan y Arme se alejaron, yo me quede allí esperando a que Elesis saliera para poder irnos y almorzar de una buena vez. No quiero admitirlo pero... ya tenia hambre. Luego de pensar en el hambre que tenia salio Elesis.

-Listo Jin, ya nos podemos ir...- gracias Dios! ahora si podre comer.

-Entonces, ¡vamos!- agarre a la pelirroja de la mano y empezamos a correr.

Fin P.O.V. Jin.

P.O.V. Lass.

Bien, si sigo así llegare pronto al castillo, se llevaran una sorpresa. También Elesis; si supiera que me acorde de su cumpleaños y le estoy llevando un regalo, de seguro se desmayaría de la impresión. Solo espero que hayan preparado algo de comida, tengo mucha hambre...

-Bien, ya casi llego...

Fin P.O.V. Lass.

P.O.V. Lire.

¿Donde demonios están que no aparecen? Tanto se van a tardar, o es que ocurrió algo malo.

-*sigh* ¿Por que no vienen de una maldita vez?- dirigí mi vista hacia ese par (Ryan y Sieghart) y los muy imbéciles trataban de sacar la comida de la canasta- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN?! ES EL COLMO QUE SE COMPORTEN COMO NIÑOS CHIQUITOS!- este par ya me estaban hartando, tres veces intentaron robar la comida ¡TRES VECES!- ¿Porque no esperan como dos personas adultas a que lleguen los demás?

Como si fuera adivina cuando dije aquello aparecieron Ronan y Arme... Pero y ¿Elesis? se suponía que tendría que aparecer, mi curiosidad pudo mas y les pregunte.

-¿Donde esta Elesis, y... Jin?

-Ya han de venir, Elesis le pidió a Jin que la esperara porque ella aun no estaba lista...- me respondio Arme como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

-... Esta bien esperemos.- que mas podía decir? esperar, esperar, esperar, eso habíamos hecho ya hace mas de media hora.

-No, yo ya tengo hambre, empecemos a comer y que luego ellos coman lo que quede...- a veces me dan unas ganas enormes 'ENORMES' de matar a Ryan, pero tiene razón, en parte, esperamos por mucho tiempo...

Nos disponíamos a comer, en ese preciso instante apareció Elesis junto con Jin, corriendo tomados de la mano... Esperen ¿tomados de la mano?. Quería preguntar por ese detalle cuando llegaron hacia nosotros, pero Sieghart me gano.

-¿Que hacen tomados de la mano... Acaso ustedes están...?- no alcanzo a preguntar porque mi amiga, Elesis lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Pero que demonios estas pensando?! ¡Por supuesto que no! Ademas no tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre mi vida privada.- me tomo un poco por sorpresa la actitud de Elesis hacia Sieghart. Se sentó al lado mio y se cruzo de brazos como una niña caprichosa.

-Dejemos esto para después, ¡Y empecemos a comer!- ese elfo nunca cambiara, siempre pensando en comer.

Fin P.O.V. Lire.

P.O.V. Ryan.

Comida por fin nos reuniremos, estaba por llevar la comida a mi boca, hasta que un sirviente del castillo nos interrumpió.

-Disculpen las molestias, pero hay un joven de cabello blanco que desea verles.- ¿cabello blanco? no sera...

-Corrección, ya los estoy viendo...

-¿Lass?...- preguntaron todos al unisono.

-El mismo que viste y calza. Parecen como si hubieran visto a un muerto ¿Acaso no me van a saludar?- era Lass, pero que hacia aquí.

-Gracias por avisarnos, es un amigo nuestro.- Arme, se dirigió al sirviente que nos había 'informado' de la llegada de Lass.

-Lass, ¿porque no avisaste que llegarías?- se levanto Lire a saludarlo.

-Quería que fuera sorpresa... Bueno y que celebran- ah ya entiendo vino por el cumpleaños de Elesis.

-Es un almuerzo 'especial' por el cumpleaños de Elesis...- le menciono Ronan en un murmullo, para que la pelirroja no sospechara nada. Bien pensado Ronan.

-Ahh, Ronan ¿que te paso en la mejilla?- ahora que lo menciona, Ronan tenia una marca en la mejilla...

-Ehh, es cierto Ronan ¿que te paso?- pregunto Lire, me daban ganas de saber, pero prefiero comer. Arme se empezó a reír, yo no entendía nada, pero al parecer los demás tampoco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Neko-gotic: **Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí! Ahora voy a empezar a hacer el próximo capitulo. Respecto a que no subí hace unos días...

**Devil: **¡¿Que "unos días"?! Fueron dos semanas y tres días!

**Neko-gotic: ***glup* B-bueno, si fue mucho tiempo... jejeje mejor tarde que nunca, eso dicen.

**Devil: **En tu caso seria demasiado 'tarde'.

**Neko-gotic: **Sabes no hace falta que me retes, ya se que me tarde mucho, por eso 1000 disculpas, tratare de no demorar tanto... Respecto al invitado especial, no vendrá... TT-TT nadie quiere venir!

**Nadeshiko(de Shugo Chara): **¿Como que nadie? Entonces me voy...

**Neko-gotic: **O.O N-nadeshiko?! ¿que haces aquí?

**Nadeshiko(de Shugo Chara): **¿Como que "que"? Soy tu invitada, así tratas a tu invitada?

**Neko-gotic: ***se abalanza sobre Nadeshiko* Claro que no! Gracias, gracias, gracias *con cascaditas en los ojos* creí que nadie vendría! Te quiero...

**Nadeshiko(de Shugo Chara): ***con una gotita de sudor estilo anime* jejeje yo también, a partir de ahora vendré de invitada todos los capítulos!

**Neko-gotic: ***con estrellitas en los ojos* ¿De verdad?

**Nadeshiko(de Shugo Chara): **Si. Te lo aseguro.

**Devil: **Bueno basta de "bla bla" que tenemos que irnos...

**Neko-gotic: **Es cierto... fans de esta loca historia, si a ti te hablo *señala la pantalla* nos tenemos que despedir. Bye-be (╯3╰)/ hasta la próxima~ *se cierra el telón* Dejeeen revieeeews!


	6. Capitulo 6: Preguntas y malentendidos

**Neko-gotic: **Aquí neko-gotic reportándose! Como dije (creo) actualizaría mas seguido, y ta-da ¡aquí estoy! Para divertirles con esta loca historia...

**Devil: **Pareces una idiota diciendo esas idioteces! Mejor escribe, es lo ÚNICO que haces bien.

**Neko-gotic: **Esta vez no me enojare contigo, quiero algo de paz... *se sienta en un sillón(?)* Así que queridos lectores, lean!

**Nadeshiko: **Esperen, falta el disclaimer!

**Neko-gotic: **¡Cierto! Nadeshiko, ¿quieres decirlo tu?

**Nadeshiko: **Claro, Grand Chase pertenece única y exclusivamente a KOG', esta historia utiliza solamente a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_P.O.V. Ryan._

_- Ahh, Ronan ¿que te paso en la mejilla? - ahora que lo menciona, Ronan tenia una marca en la mejilla..._

_- Ehh, es cierto Ronan ¿que te paso? - pregunto Lire, me daban ganas de saber, pero prefiero comer. Arme se empezó a reír yo no entendía nada, pero al parecer los demás tampoco._

Me entro el bichito de la curiosidad **(N/A: **Así le digo yo cuando la tengo °w°u**) **y me acerque mas a mis compañeros para oír la explicación de Ronan. Arme ya estaba recobrando la compostura e intentaba decirnos algo...

- E-es qu-que, jajajaja - por mas que intentaba hablar no se le entendía nada.

- No entiendo Arme, deja de reírte y explícanos - esa era Lire quien se dirigía a su amiga.

- *respiro* Lo que sucedió fue... Elesis, ¿puedo contarlo? - miro hacia Elesis quien estaba sentada en el mantel con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Por mi has lo que quieras! - esa fue la única respuesta que dio; ahora si que entendía menos, ¿que tiene que ver Elesis con el golpe que tiene Ronan en su mejilla?

- De acuerdo, pero luego no me vengas con que no querías que lo contara... - contesto la maga violeta.

- Arme, ¡habla de una vez! - le apresuro Sieghart.

- Esta bien. - todos nos acercamos a oír la historia de Arme, todos excepto Elesis, ella seguía sentada solo que ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas. - Cuando Lire nos había pedido a Jin y a mi buscarlos *señalo a Elesis y Ronan*, oímos ruidos dentro de la habitación de Elesis...

- ¡¿Y?! Sigo sin entender. - espeto Sieghart.

- ¬¬" ¡Aun no termino! - aclaro la pelivioleta - sigo; cuando oímos esos ruidos nos apresuramos a ver que sucedía en la habitación. Entramos y...

- Es necesario que cuentes todo? - hablo por fin Ronan, aunque yo quería saber mas.

- Si, ¿por que, algún problema? - el peliazul se callo y dejo continuar a Arme - encontramos a Ronan encima de Elesis, en el suelo, a punto de besarla - lo dijo con mucha naturalidad.

- ¡¿QUE?! - dijeron todos al unisono, inclusive yo.

- ¡¿Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN EN ESA POSICIÓN?! - el no puede reclamar nada, el también estaba así con Lire. Ademas ahora se toma el papel de "padre sobre protector"...

- Fue un accidente.. No fue intencional. - Ronan hablo, lo dijo con mucha tranquilidad, aunque por mi parte tenia dudas.

- No es lo que parecía, "querido" Ronan. - dijo la pelivioleta, haciendo énfasis en querido.

- *sigh*, ¿Van a hacer tanto escándalo por _eso_? Acaso no podemos almorzar en paz... - me sorprendió, Elesis se unía a la platica, de cierta forma. Aunque yo tenia mucha hambre; quería saber exactamente que paso.

- ¿Y por que no quieres hablar de _eso_? - interrumpió de nuevo Arme, con un tono de picardia - o es que tengo razón y _esa _situación te gusto...

Se podía notar que ese comentario afecto a Elesis; se alejaba con sus puños cerrados, dando a entender que si alguien seguía diciendo algo acerca del asunto... Moriría.

- Sabes que, piensen lo que quieran, a mi me tiene sin cuidado... - se alejaba cada vez mas, hasta que la perdí de vista, se adentro al castillo. O por lo menos caminaba en dirección hacia allí.

- Perfecto, ahora por culpa de ambos Elesis se enojo, y ni siquiera la saludamos. Debe de pensar lo peor de nosotros... - y señalo a Sieghart y Arme con la mirada y había rencor en ella, si que Lire estaba frustrada...

- No creí que reaccionara así, de veras lo siento. - lo admito Arme parecía sincera, se veía que estaba arrepentida.

- Pero, Arme era un poco evidente que Elesis reaccionaria así, después de todo así es ella. - intercedió Lass; en cierta forma tenia razón, Elesis era así, efusiva y no tiene control sobre lo que siente.

- Sabes Lass, me haces sentir aun peor. - parecía que Arme iba a llorar, pero no lo hizo.

- Pero aun necesito que me expliquen algo... - ahora nuestra vista se dirigía a Sieghart.

- ¿Que es lo que no entiendes? - Lire le respondió, creo que se a lo que se refiere mi 'gran' amigo inmortal.

- Como fue que Ronan y mi nieta casi se besan... - lo decia con tranquilidad, creo que ya dejo el papel de "padre sobre protector".

Todos miraban al peliazul exigiendo una explicación; creo que todos tenían curiosidad.

- Es algo difícil de explicar. - hablo Ronan.

- ... Entonces, ¿por que se escuchaban ruidos raros en la habitación de Elesis? - nuestra atención estaba puesta en Jin, ¿ruidos raros? aun no acabo de entender.

- Pues, estábamos peleando...

- ¿Y por que peleaban? - pregunto Lire.

- *suspiro* Porque ella creía que había leído su Diario... - solo por eso, que infantil.

- Y... tu no lo leíste ¿verdad? - dijo Jin, también quería preguntar lo mismo.

- Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera sabia que el libro que tenia en mis manos era su Diario. - ... creo que es algo estúpido, al no darse cuenta.

A mi parecer todos los que estábamos alrededor suyo lo miramos con un

gesto sarcástico, a mi parecer. Aunque una persona se estaba riendo. Arme aun no aprende a cerrar su boca.

- Jajajaja, Ronan... Por Dios dime que lo que dijiste era una broma - aquí va de nuevo; cuando va a aprender a cerrar su maldita boca, Dios Arme.

- No. - eso me dio miedo, podría jurar que vi el rostro del mismo demonio en Ronan.

- Acabemos con este asunto de una vez. ¿Por que intentaste besar a Elesis? - Lire era bastante directa al preguntar algo; aunque no se si sea una virtud.

El silencio reino en aquel jardín por varios minutos; nadie sabia que decir al respecto era algo desalentador. Creo que mas para Ronan.

- ...Lire, mejor dejemos esto para después. Quiero decir, no seria mejor preocuparnos por la celebración que iban a hacer. - siempre cuando habla Lass, tiene razón. Lo admiro, lo admiro; siempre sabe que decir en los momentos de mayor tensión. Y lo hace con mucha tranquilidad. **(N/A: **Sinceramente yo también TT-TT. siempre que digo algo lo arruino.**) **

No estoy muy seguro; pero me parece que todos se quedaron de piedra, al recordar aquello.

- T-tienes razón, creo que me voy a disculpar con Elesis. Después de todo yo fui la causante de que se fuera por mis comentarios. - Arme no dijo nada mas y salio corriendo hacia el castillo.

- Creo que ya es bastante tarde para almorzar... *sigh* todo se fue al demonio, pero no fue culpa de ninguno de ustedes. - nos miro a todos nosotros.

- Nunca dijimos que fuera culpa nuestra. - respondió Sieghart con tono cortante, tiene razón, pareciera que Lire nos echara la culpa en cierta forma.

- N-no fue mi intención que lo interpretaran de esa manera. - agitaba los brazos de un lado a otro en forma de negación; se veía graciosa haciendo eso. - De todas formas, sera mejor que hagamos otra cosa para Elesis.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo, esto no funciono. Ni siquiera pudimos felicitarla. - mi compañero Jin hablo. - ella me dijo, que estábamos actuando extraño; ademas creo que se sentía triste. Ella cree que no nos acordamos de su cumpleaños.

Nos quedamos sorprendidos, así que eso pensaba Elesis, creo que entiendo como se siente. En cierta forma, es triste que ella piense eso de nosotros.

- Pues, tiene motivos suficientes para pensar eso. - ¿a que se refería Lass?

- No entiendo; explícate. - Sieghart el siempre tan sutil. eso sonó mas bien como una orden.

- Solo, imagínate. Como te sentirías; si crees que tus amigos se olvidaron de ti. - Ya se a que se refiere Lass.

- Bueno eso es lo de menos ahora; tenemos que idear algo diferente para Elesis. - Lire se oía muy animada, hasta parecía que rebozaba de alegría.

- Si, muy bien. - Jin, Lass y yo estábamos de acuerdo con eso.

- Supongo que debemos reparar nuestro error. - Sieghart también acepto.

Fin P.O.V. Ryan.

P.O.V. Elesis.

Malditos, encima de que no se acuerdan de mi cumpleaños se entrometen en mi vida. Porque les tiene que interesar lo que haga o no haga con Ronan. "_¿Y por que no quieres hablar de eso?_ _O es que tengo razón y esa situación te gusto..._" Estúpida Arme; como va a decir semejantes cosas. ¿Por que? Porque no puedo quitarme de la cabeza... lo que hizo Ronan... *_lo que hizo, o ¿lo que no hizo?_*. Que demonios; ¡en que estoy pensando!

- ¡Elesis! - esa voz. ¿Arme?

En efecto era Arme, corría hacia mi, no quiero dirigirle la palabra. Esa tonta, me dejo en ridículo frente a todos.

- Elesis, espera. - que insistente es esta niña.

- ¿Que quieres Arme? - no pude evitarlo, igual empece a caminar, aunque lentamente.

- ¿P-podríamos hablar? - estaba agitada; capaz y corrió mucho para alcanzarme.

- ¿De que quieres hablar? - pare en seco, pero no la mire.

- Quería pedirte una disculpa. - es correcto lo que acabo de escuchar, ¿Arme pidiéndome disculpas?

- ¿Que? Tu pidiéndome disculpas. Eso no se ve todos los días. - la mire a los ojos, creo que se molesto por lo que dije.

- Deja tus bromitas a un lado y escúchame. Te pido "DISCULPAS" por lo que dije... - admito que quede sorprendida.

- B-bueno, las acepto. Pero quiero preguntarte algo. - si, ahora que esta sola no podrá esquivar mis preguntas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Neko-gotic: **¡Hola! he aquí el capitulo de... *susurro* ¿como se llama la historia?

**Devil: **Idiota, deberías de saberlo, después de todo tu la hiciste.

**Neko-gotic: ***glup* Je je je, tienes razón. *se hace bolita y llora en el sillón*

**Nadeshiko: **Me pregunto ¿de donde habrá sacado el sillón?

**Devil:** Yo también me pregunto lo mismo.

**Nadeshiko:** Emm... Etto, ¿de donde sacaste ese sillón?

**Neko-gotic: **¿El sillón? Ah, se lo pedí prestado a mi tío.

**Nadeshiko y Devil: **-_-U No se porque, pero no me convence. *se alejan a quien sabe donde*

**Neko-gotic:** ¿Por que dudan de mi? Hey, exijo una respuesta! *se cierra el telón*

**Devil: **Bye-be! Dejen reviews.


End file.
